Beautiful Nightmare
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Soul Evans, newly found dream gazer, goes on his first mission after many dreams of a strange woman with black hair and a scythe. He is paired up with a veteran, Death the kid, and on their journey, they accounter enemies, friends and possibly feelings for one another? Rated T for safety. So, this is my first fanfiction that will have many chapters in it.
1. Author's Note

**So, this is just an author's note for Beautiful nightmare. I just want to thank everyone who gave me Oc's. I will now name the winner's.**

**I would like to congratulate GigiandMad for getting the main Oc part with her character Despen Fortuaida. If you want to know how she looks like, go on deviantart and search: Despen Fortueada, or Yaoifangirl1310. (Sorry, I don't know how to give links). **

**I'd like to congratulate crazyasschick for giving me her Oc Taylor Pine. And I would also like to congratulate Koga the oc fan for giving me his Oc Dan ( Kuro or Shiro) Twinblade. **

**Again, thank you all. I also wanted to say that during this fiction, my writing and vocabulary will improve by a lot and that my updating will be a bit slow. I am going into ninth grade so I'll need to get use to it and for the rest of the summer, I'll be visiting many places, so that doesn't give me much time to write.**


	2. Prologue: The nightmare

**Here's the first chapter**

_My lungs felt like they were going to burst as I kept running. I would've stopped, but I didn't have control of my legs. _

_I was currently running through a very dry Sahara, dead trees and tumbleweeds on each side with sand everywhere. My eyes were getting blurry from the blinding sunset, and that is when I realized I started to slow down. I slightly smiled, but it disappeared as soon as I came to an abrupt stop, hitting something before I fell on my ass. I groaned, looking up to find what I hit, but I saw nothing. Confused, I stood up, ignoring the sand that had gotten into my in my pants._

_I stared ahead for a few seconds before I lifted both of my hands to touch what I hit. As I felt it up, something caught my eye. I lowered my arms and started to observe. After a few minutes, I saw something form. I narrowed my eyes, and realized a woman stood, her head bowed. She seemed to have a scythe in hand, and something was dripping from it. I couldn't tell what it was though, everything was grey. Had I gone colour blind? Surely not, I'm certain I'm not. I continued to observe, and soon after, another body appeared. But this one lay on the ground. A few seconds past, and it became clearer. I gasped at what I saw, but no sound came out._

_As I went to touch the force field again, the woman spun around, eyes a deep glowing red flashed..._

Soul Evans shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He quickly glanced around his room, sighing in relief when he realized he was in his bedroom. He fell back down, passing a hand through his white hair. He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _Why do I always see her? I need to tell the boss about this. Hmmm, I wonder what time it is._

Soul looked over to his alarm clock and found the blue numbers flashing 5:28. _Guess I'll get up know. There's no point in going back to sleep if there's only twelve minutes left._

Soul sluggishly got out of bed, going to get ready for his long day at the SIDG.

Another day, another dream.

**So voilà, the first chapter of beautiful nightmare. Sorry if it sucked, I just woke up and I had to check if it made sense plenty of times. Heck, I had trouble finding words so I wouldn't repeat the same word more than twice in a row. So, I would appreciate a review, if you wouldn't mind. Don't forget, I'm only a French thirteen year old, so my vocabulary in English isn't to advanced...nor the sense of how I write my phrases. Well, tootle loo.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Office

Soul stepped through the doors to the SIDG building, sniffing the fresh, cold air. He took off his sunglasses and was met by his assistant, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"Hello Mr. Evans. Your office is finally ready." She greeted, bowing courteously.

Soul gave her a smile in acknowledgement, trying to ignore her rather large breasts, in the small shirt she was wearing.

"Tsubaki, please call me Soul. Mr. Evans is too formal." He said, following her to his office.

"Alright, Mr. Ev- I mean Soul." She said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. She led him to a see through elevator. A few other people joined them; a certain blue haired male was one of them.

"Hey, new guy. We haven't met before, but I'm Blackstar, the best dream gazer there is, so you better watch out, yahoo!" the male, Blackstar, exclaimed, pointing at Soul.

"Hey, it's Soul, dude. Calling somebody new guy isn't cool, especially when it's me." Soul replied. He saw Tsubaki blush with the corner of his eye as Blackstar eyed her.

"Who's this?"

"My assistant."

"What's her name?"

"Tsubaki."

"Does she always wear this around you?"

"No."

"How old is she?"

"Dude, I don't know. Ask her."

"Can't, my stop is here"

As said, the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"See ya, Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled, waving as he sped through the hall, before colliding with a woman with bigger breasts than Tsubaki, giving him a nosebleed.

The doors closed and left only Soul and Tsubaki in.

"He likes you." Soul said, glancing below, where the people and objects looked like ants.

"Really?!" Tsubaki exclaimed hopefully, before blushing a deep red at her excitement.

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Tsubaki brought Soul to his office, explaining the rules, but he was half listening as he was spinning on his desk chair. As Tsubaki was exiting, Soul told her to stop. She turned around, looking at him questionably.

"Set an appointment with the boss. I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Soul. Don't forget; just press the orange button if you need my assistance."

"I won't, don't worry, now off with you, I want to be alone and enjoy this awesome place"

"As you please" Tsubaki replied, walking out and closing the door softly.

Soul sighed is contentment before he attacked everything that caught his eye. _I'm going to enjoy working here._

**So here's chapter two. Sorry if it's a bit short, as the story progresses, the chapters will definitely get way longer. **

**Oh, and I also need a beta for this story, but the problem is, I don't know how I can link it or send it, so I'll need a beta that's a bit patient and that will be kind enough to explain to me how to send it. Well, hope you liked it, review if you want; it'll make my night even if you tell if I did any errors. :3 Oh, and if anyone can guess what the SIDG is, I'll give you a squirrel. The cookies are over rated. Or if you don't want a squirrel, I can get my friend to draw anything you want. Seriously, she's an awesome artist. Not professional, but awesome for an almost 15 year old. ( Yes, my best friend is a year and 1 month older than me.)**

**À plus tard les amis. **

**GS**


End file.
